


A Well-Deserved Break

by naturalnik95



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: 18+, Concert, F/M, Fingering, GVF, Greenroom Sex, Jake Kiszka x Reader, Jake Kiszka x Short!Reader, Making Out, NSFW, NSFW 18+, greta van fleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Original Character(s), Jake Kiszka/Original Female Character(s), Jake Kiszka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Well-Deserved Break

From the sidelines, you saw the guys run back on to the stage for their encore from the corner of your eye. You wanted to take the time to stop and enjoy Danny’s solo but there was just so much to get done before the end of the night. 

You’d been running ragged all night to get equipment organized and trying to get ahold of the next venue so they had everything prepared for the show. And while tonight’s show had an electric energy to it, for you, it had been a nightmare. No one was listening to instructions, one of the pedals on Sam’s keyboard was sticking, and your shoelace had ripped within twenty minutes of the show starting. 

If one more thing went wrong, it was a sure chance that you would snap on the next person to talk to you. 

Now you were on the hunt for your clipboard, which was usually attached to your hand but was, for some reason, missing in action currently. 

“Has anyone seen my clipboard?” You exclaimed loudly. A few of the stagehands glance up to look at you before turning back to their own tasks. Growling with frustration, you stomped your foot and spun around in a circle trying to spot it. “It couldn’t have just run off!” 

That clipboard had everything that you needed to get through this tour. Without it, you didn’t have contacts, times and dates, or any other directions. The longer it was missing, the more you were starting to panic. 

Suddenly, your eyes landed on the shiny silver corner of your clipboard at the top of an amplifier mountain and your heart sank. Thanks to the gods above, you only stood at about four foot ten on a good day and this pile of equipment was pushing at least eight feet. 

You glanced around hoping there might be someone close who could reach it easily but the place was a desert. Most days you could get around the obstacles that came from being a short girl by being inventive or waiting for some tall person to help you, but you needed it now.

With determination, you pushed up your sleeves and stretched your neck from side to side. Like a little monkey, you started climbing the equipment like it was Mount Everest. Occasionally you would let out a little grunt as you heaved yourself over the next amp and underneath your feet, the stack would wobble from side to side. 

Using one more surge of energy, you hoisted yourself to the top and snatched your clipboard, holding it close to your chest. You even had half a mind to kiss it but there were way too many people around to see that, so instead, you shouted out a little yell of happiness and shimmied, causing the stack to wobble again. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?” 

You peeked over your shoulder to see Jake setting his guitar down at the edge of the stage and running towards you. Great, just what you needed, to be caught by your crush being stupid. 

“Oh, well I just had to get my clipboard. Some giant decided to set it all the way up here.” Slowly, you shifted so you could start climbing down and it swayed again. 

His arms shot out quickly, gripping your waist before you could fall and started to lift you off the amps. The second his hands touched your sides, your heart started pitter-pattering excitedly. “Next time just wait for someone to help you. It’s dangerous for you to be climbing on all of this equipment.” 

“I’m really sorry, but I couldn’t wait.” You said, your free hand resting on his shoulders as he set you safely on the ground. Even though he wasn’t the tallest, he was still so much taller than you that you had to tilt back to get a good look at his face. “There’s so much that still needs to get done.” 

“You’re working way too hard, you need a break, mama.” A smile teased at the corner of your lips at the pet name before you could remember that he probably called all girls that. You let your hand fall off his shoulders despondently, missing the look of hurt that flashed on his face.

Shaking your head, you looked down at your list to see where you’d left off. You couldn’t afford a break if you wanted to keep everyone on track. The rest of the band was milling around near the stairs, all talking about the best parts of the show, when they needed to be getting back to the hotel. You opened your mouth to yell at them to get a move on, but Jake’s hand landed on your wrist, stopping you in your tracks.

You looked up at him and he tilted his head in the other direction. “Come on, just for a few minutes?” 

“Jake…” 

“Can you just trust me?” You gave him a pained look. “What if I say it’s band business?” 

Glancing back around the stage for a second, you figured you could let people handle themselves for just a little while. Nodding in agreement, you let Jake take your hand and pull you back to the dressing room. 

He closed the door and the roar of the stage dulled to a low buzz. You could actually hear yourself think for once and you closed your eyes, exhaling a deep breath. The sound of Jake’s boots walking around the room made you open your eyes again to find him standing right in front of you.

His warm, chestnut eyes were studying your face, a tiny smile playing at his lips and your face flushed at the intensity of his stare. “Do you feel better?” You took a better look at the worn greenroom that had hosted thousands of different artists in its time. It was dingy and dusty yet comforting.

“Definitely,” casually, you moved to the faded plaid couch and let yourself sink into the worn cushions, your feet not quite reaching the floor so they dangled loosely. “Nothing has gone right tonight. I still need to find someone to fix Sam’s pedal and the bus driver was a no-show so I have to call the company-”

“All of that stuff can wait, mama.” Jake said as he settled in next to you, his thigh warm against yours. This was the closest you’d been to him in a private setting and no matter how tired you were, your heart was racing.

The couch did feel absolutely amazing after such a long night. Laying your head against the back cushion, you looked over at Jake. His hair was matted and there was a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. The last few buttons on his shirt had popped open and you could see the faint patch of hair traveling from his belly button to his jeans. 

Your eyes roamed up his body until they came to his face, still flushed light pink. He was facing you, giving you a curious smile like he was waiting for you to say something. But the silence was comfortable. It didn’t feel awkward or like you should be filling it with small talk, so instead, you returned his smile. 

“You know, we really appreciate everything you do for us.” Jake’s soft voice broke the hush. “We don’t tell you that enough.” 

“Thanks for that. I just want everything to go smoothly for you guys.” You replied timidly.

Hesitantly, like he was deciding if he should or not, he lifted his hand and rested it on yours. It was kind of sweaty but a chill ran through you at the contact. 

“It’s pretty amazing watching you when you’re in the zone. You can get so much done in so little time.”

“You watch me?” 

Jake’s cheeks deepened to a darker shade of red. “Um, oh god, n-not like in a stalker way.” He started stammering nervously. “I just sorta, uh, think you’re gorgeous…” 

Hearing those words, your heart skipped a beat. “You think I’m…wait what?” 

“Man, I’m sorry,” his face pinched up, cringing, “are you freaked out?” 

When you’d first come on as Greta Van Fleet’s stage manager, you’d fell head over heels for Jake the second you’d been introduced to him. He was more laid back and quiet then Josh and once in a while he would drop a subtle, sarcastic comment, that would just crack you up. And it didn’t hurt that he was ridiculously sexy with his long hair, his perfect nose, and his toned body. 

But in an attempt to be professional, you had decided that it would be better to push those feelings aside and just focus on being the best stage manager you could be. Over the past couple years, you and Jake had become friends but it had never gone past that. And now he was sitting here telling you that he thought you were gorgeous and he watched you. 

Flipping your hand over, you intertwined your fingers with his, staring at your clasped hands like you waiting for your body to wake up from this dream. It didn’t. 

“I’m not freaked out, just confused. I didn’t think you noticed me, ya know, in that way.” 

He shifted closer to you and the smell of his cologne mixed with smoke wafted up your nose. “I would be blind not to, you’re beautiful, and a little spitfire. I don’t think I’ve ever met a girl with so much personality in such a little body.” 

You giggled bashfully at that. “Someone has to get you heathens wrangled and trust me, it takes a lot of force to get you all to listen to me.” 

“I always listen to you.” He leaned in and said in a low voice. 

It was getting harder to focus on anything but him. You knew you should stand up and finish your list but everything about his presence was drawing you in. 

“Yeah, you do listen to me.” You finally managed to whisper. 

Jake affectionately tilted your chin up so your lips were only millimeters from his. You were positive that he could hear how erratically your heart was beating by now but he hadn’t said anything so maybe it was just in your head. 

“Maybe I should get back out there…” Those final words were barely a murmur. 

“They’ll be fine without you.” Jake’s voice was raspy and then he closed the space and his lips were on yours. 

Your eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and your arms unconsciously moved around his shoulders, pulling him closer. His lips were soft against yours and you couldn’t help but run your tongue against his bottom lip, tasting a hint of nicotine, until he opened his mouth and you slipped your tongue in against his. 

Before you could really let yourself enjoy the moment, Jake broke apart from you and you whimpered, hating to take your lips off his for even a second. 

His pupils were blown and he had a dopey grin on his face. “Whoa…”

“Same…” was all the only coherent thing you could muster together. Both of you were breathing heavily, your eye contact never wavered and you were hyper-sensitive that his thigh was still pressed to yours. 

Then like the dam broke, all control was gone and you crashed your lips back against his. You grabbed at his open shirt, tugging him so that his chest was flush against yours. Jake wrapped his arm around your waist and cradled you tightly like he’d done it a million times. Taking one hand, you tangled it in his hair the way you’d imagined doing every time it had fallen in his face. 

The world outside this room had faded away and he was your focus. This was something you both needed. 

Jake sucked your bottom lip, letting it snap back softly before trailing kisses across your jaw and your neck. He darted his tongue out against the sensitive spot below your ear and took your earlobe between his teeth. You let out a loan moan in ecstasy and he groaned at the sound, taking his other hand and lifting your legs onto the couch. 

In a rush, you pushed his shirt off his shoulders and threw it onto the floor, running your hands over his bare torso and down the ridges of the muscles on his back. You could feel his hand slip under your shirt, his fingers making small circles on your skin and causing a fire to light under the surface.

“Jake…” You sighed, your lips brushing against his earlobe. 

“Is this okay, baby?”

“Yes, take it off.” 

The words barely left your mouth when he lifted your shirt up and over your head, exposing your black bra to him. Jake’s eyes darkened with lust at the sight of you lying beneath him with your messy hair and swollen lips.

He lowered his head down and connected his lips to the hollow at the base of your neck, sucking until he could see a little purple-ish bruise and moving down to repeat the process until he reached the top of your bra. Then he scanned his eyes up to meet yours, silently asking permission, and you nodded, hypnotized by his touch. 

Arching your back for him, he reached around and unclipped your bra, pulling it off your arms and flinging it across the room. It landed on top of Danny’s guitar and you both laughed at the dissonant sound, distracted from the rush of tearing each other’s clothes off. The buzz of backstage became a little more prominent but there was no regret about what was happening. 

“Are you sure this is okay, mama?” Jake asked, a more serious tone this time, looking at you through his long eyelashes. 

“Jake,” you played with a strand of his hair absentmindedly, enjoying this moment, “I want to be here with you, I’ve wanted this for years.” Jake gave you a smile of adoration and you wondered how many other times you might have missed that look in the past. 

Satisfied with your answer, Jake lowered down slowly and latched onto your hard nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth causing your eyes to roll back. His mouth felt amazing and each time he did it, you could feel yourself getting wetter. Hoping to relieve some of the tension, you clenched your thighs together. 

Realizing what you were doing, Jake shifted to pop the button on your jeans and yanked them down your legs eagerly. Blood rushed in your ears at the realization that you were almost completely naked in front of him now, but nothing could top this feeling. 

Jake nudged his leg in between your thighs so that the top of his thigh was flush against your covered core and you instantly moaned at the needed pressure. 

“You like that, pretty girl?” He asked huskily before reattaching his open mouth to your breast. 

All you could do was whimper in response as you started grinding against his thigh, reveling in his mouth on your skin and the roughness of his jeans rubbing against you through your underwear. Even through the layers of clothes, it felt better than you’d felt in a long time. Jake took your other breast in his hand and rolled your nipple between his fingers, the callouses adding the perfect amount of painful pleasure. 

“I need…” you stammered, struggling to form a logical sentence. Without all the words, Jake caught the meaning and traced his fingers down your stomach, teasing at the top of your underwear. “Jake, please.” 

With that one little word, he tugged your panties off in one swift motion and moved to swipe his fingers through your folds. Brushing his fingertip against your clit and you took a sharp intake of breath, making an eager grin grow on his face. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me. You want me to touch you, baby?” He teased, his voice light, while running his fingers up and down, avoiding the places you needed to be touched. 

Whimpering in his ear, you said, “have you always been such a tease, Kiszka?” 

He chuckled, “I just like hearing your sweet little sounds when you want something.” You rolled your eyes and rotated your hips, trying desperately to get him where you wanted him but he squeezed your hip, holding you back from wiggling. “You’re so needy for me.” 

A dark humor flashed in his eyes as you nodded vigorously. Jake gathered your wetness on his finger and circled your clit sensitively, occasionally pushing his finger into your pussy and then moving them back to your bud. 

“More, please.” 

Jake slowly slid two fingers into you, curling his fingers so they hit your g-spot and you moaned loudly. His nose was tracing patterns along your cheek as he listened to your little moans and the cracks in your breath as he twisted his wrist over and over again, touching your g-spot and tapping your clit with his thumb. 

Your stomach was tight and you knew it wouldn’t be very long before his fingers took you over the edge. On the edge of passion, you turned your head and captured his lips with yours in a kiss. With his mouth on yours and his hands never slowing down, he gave one more twist and ecstasy washed over you. You were moaning into his ear, rubbing against his hand to enjoy every last second of your orgasm. 

Your walls were contracting around his fingers, trying to pull him in deeper, as you slowly started to come down from your high. It had been the best thing you’d experienced in a long time and the fact that it was with Jake made it even better. 

Finally, he removed his hand from your underwear and gave you a soft kiss on your forehead, “that was so hot, baby. I love seeing you come undone by just my fingers.” 

A shiver went down your spine as his warm breath ghosted over your ear and you buried your face into his neck. Just the sound of his voice turned you on so much and you wanted more. 

Gently, you pressed your lips to the base of his neck, enjoying the salty taste of his sweat mixed with something that was purely Jake. Again, you kissed his neck, being somewhat proud of the goosebumps that prickled his skin. 

You hooked your leg over his waist and pushed his chest until he shifted onto his back, watching in awe as you positioned yourself on top of his lap, his hard on, constrained by his jeans, connected with your bare center. He moved his hands down to grab a handful of your ass, rubbing you against his erection a few times. 

Scooting down his legs, you could see the wet spot you’d left just from sitting there for a few minutes. Quickly, you fumbled with his jeans, unzipping them and tugging them down. Jake earnestly kicked at them until they were in a bundle at the foot of the couch. You bit your lip intently at the sight of his dick straining against his boxer briefs, knowing that there was only one small layer of cloth between your bodies. 

Suddenly shy, you cupped your hand over his dick and pumped him through his underwear a few times. Jake’s mouth opened in a silent ‘o’ and you were giddy at how easily you could affect him. 

Hooking your fingers into the waistband, you were overcome with confidence, and pulled his underwear down, letting his cock spring free. He was bigger than you’d ever been with and your mouth watered at the thought of taking all of him. 

Jake watched as the emotions passed over your face, but he ran his thumb against your cheek, bringing your attention back to him. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He said so faintly that you could barely hear him. “I’m so glad I’m here with you right now. It feels right.” 

“Me too, Jakey.” You leaned down and laid against his chest, giving him a tender kiss in the moment, before moving back up to his lap, gliding your folds over his dick. Raising up, you lined him up to your entrance. 

Letting out a relieved moan, you sunk down unhurriedly, feeling every ridge against your walls. Jake groaned and his head fell back as you took your time sinking onto him. 

“Fuck…” 

“You feel so good in me, Jake.” 

Hearing those words, Jake lost control and thrust up into you. You moaned as the head pushed against your g-spot. Steadying yourself, you flattened your hands against his chest and started grinding against him as he drove into you over and over again. 

Jake pressed his fingers into your hips roughly and you reveled in the idea that he was leaving bruises for you to admire later. Increasing his speed, you could hear his breath getting ragged as he dragged in and out of you. 

Knowing how close he was, you dropped your hand down and started circling your clit rapidly, chasing another high. Falling into perfect sync, each time he pumped into you was pushing you closer. Beneath you, he was biting his bottom lip with an intense concentration and he was letting out tiny grunts each time he pumped into your tight pussy.

“I’m so close, you’re gonna make me cum, Jake.” You moaned out, twisting your fingers back and forth. Jake thrust into you deeper just as you flicked your wrist one more time and then your body was shuddering in complete bliss. He wrapped his arms around you and held you securely against his chest, still moving in and out of you as he let you ride out your high. 

Your walls were clenching around him and Jake groaned, his face buried in your hair, when his hips stuttered as he hit his release. He pumped a few times trying to prolong his orgasm before slowly coming to a stop. 

Scared to move, you matched your breathing to his and let a calm wash over you. The room was muggy and you could see little beads of sweat on his body but you couldn’t let yourself move off of him yet. 

He trailed his hand up and down your back, lost in a trance of what just happened. “That was amazing.” He finally said, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah it was. I can’t even remember what I was stressed out about now.” 

Jake let out a quick breath through his nose, tickling your cheek. “It was a pretty good way to de-stress.” 

Lethargically, you moved off his lap and grabbed his discarded shirt, slipping it over your shoulders. His eyes followed you as you moved, hoping to decipher what was going on in your mind. You took your time buttoning each of the buttons until you were covered, the hem of the shirt falling to the middle of your thigh. 

Seeing you in his shirt made him laugh, “that shirt is so big on you. How are you so little?” 

“Oh shush,” you said, shoving his shoulder lightly, “I’m not really that little. You all are just freaky giants.” 

Jake tugged on the bottom of the shirt and pulled you back into his arms, resting his chin on the top of your head. You slipped your arms around his waist and relaxed into him. There was a little part of you that was worried this might be a one-time thing but being in his arms, it felt real. It felt safe. 

“I don’t want this to stop.” 

“I don’t either.” You mumbled into his chest.

Twisting a piece of your hair around his finger, he took a deep breath. “Could I maybe take you on a date? Like, soon?” 

Bang. Bang. Bang. 

“Yo, Jake are you in there? We’re missing a tiny stage manager out here and my pedal is broken!” 

Jake’s chest rumbled with laughter and you started giggling at Sam’s panicked voice. Holding on to your arms, he let you take a step back and searched your face, suddenly nervous that you might say no. 

“Jake, of course you can take me on a date. But let’s get through tonight before anything, okay?” 

He nodded understandingly and reached down to intertwine your fingers with him. Stepping out of your way, he gestured to the door and gave you a dorky smile. 

“I’m totally fine with that, but you might want to put your pants on before you go out there. Josh might have a heart attack.”


End file.
